


You, duh

by dalwoongie



Series: The Soft [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, do i tag that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalwoongie/pseuds/dalwoongie
Summary: Woojin wants more attention and gets jealous of Woong's phone. You know, just roommate things!
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: The Soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557025
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	You, duh

Woong and Woojin sat on their respective beds, both taping away at their phones. Woong was busy typing something, feet dangling over the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees. Woojin was laying on his stomach, twisting his body left and right, unable to stay still. He was focused on the latest mobile game he had downloaded, and fully believed that you had to get your entire body involved in order to play well, like when you play Mario Kart. 

"Yeah, woo! Let's get it!" Woojin suddenly broke the silence with a shout, startling Woong and causing him to drop his phone. 

"Yah! Woojin!" Woong huffed and bent over to pick up his phone, turning it over to make sure there were no cracks. "What are you even doing? You keep wiggling around." He glared at Woojin, annoyed that he had made him drop his phone. 

Woojin turned over to lay on his back, propping his head up with pillows. He turned off his phone and set it down on his bed, then folded his hands behind his head. "Just being a winner, that's what I'm doing," he said with a smirk, looking at Woong. "I beat my record in Tap Tap Fun. How does it feel, rooming with a champion?" Woojin asked as he closed his eyes, basking in his (small) glory. 

Woong laughed, and clapped sarcastically. "Wow, a Tap Tap Fun champ. I am so privileged," he replied. Woojin opened his eyes and smiled widely, happy as always to hear Woong's weird, adorable laughter. 

"But try to win more quietly next time!" Woong said as he stuck his tongue out at Woojin, who stuck his tongue out in return. Woong laughed again and returned his attention to his phone, a small smile on his face. 

Minutes passed in silence as Woojin kept looking at Woong, one of his favorite hobbies. Woong was just scrolling on his phone and tapping the screen from time to time. He kept smiling on and off, and bit his lip a few times in concentration. 

_He is so handsome,_ Woojin thought. Woong's newly dyed red hair was resting softly on his forehead. They had the day off so it was unstyled and looked like it would feel great to touch. He couldn't see Woong's eyes from this angle, but he could see his eyelashes, standing out against his fair skin. Even his eyelashes were pretty... 

Woong pouted at his phone while Woojin was staring at him and he felt his heart do a somersault. He always liked Woong's lips but there was something particularly lovely about his pout. 

Even more minutes later and Woong was still busy with his phone. Woojin started to feel antsy, and he could admit, he was jealous and wanted attention. _Jealous of an inanimate object? Healthy,_ he thought to himself.

"What's got you so happy anyways?" Woojin finally asked. He sat up and swung his legs around so his posture mirrored Woong's. 

"Oh, nothing," Woong answered, looking up from his phone at Woojin. There was a twinkle in his eye, but Woojin couldn't tell if it was an innocent twinkle or a mischievous twinkle. Maybe both, if that were possible. 

"You look really happy over nothing," Woojin said gruffly, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. _What are you even blushing for? Get a grip!_

"A guy can't smile for no reason?" Woong asked with a huff and crossed his arms playfully, feigning annoyance. 

Woojin stared at Woong blankly, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. He shrugged then turned to look out the window, embarrassed by how easily he got jealous. 

"Aw, don't be like that, Woojinie."

Woojin heard Woong stand up and walk over to his bed. He turned to his right when he felt the mattress dip down as Woong took a seat next to him. 

"You're really cute when you're jealous, but I don't want you to feel that way," Woong said, looking up at him with a warm expression. Woojin felt his heart start to race as he looked into Woong's soft brown eyes. 

The song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' started to play in his head and he laughed internally at how corny he was. He started humming the tune and Woong laughed loudly, raising his hands to cover his mouth adorably. Woojin started singing the words he could remember, over exaggerating the notes and bringing his fist up to his face to use as a faux mic. Woong continued to laugh, shoving Woojin lightly on the shoulder. 

"Cut it out, you cheeseball!" he said with a wide grin. 

Satisfied with that reaction, Woojin ended his mini-concert, smiled, and shuffled back on his mattress until his back hit the wall. He then patted the spot next to him, motioning for Woong to join him. 

"What a romantic you are, serenading me randomly!" Woong said as he made his way to sit next to Woojin. He leaned his back against the wall as well and brought his knees up to his chest. Woojin also brought one knee up and rested it against Woong's. 

Even though they had been 'romantically involved' for a while now, Woojin still got butterflies when he was in such close proximity to Woong. _I guess that means I really like him??_ Woojin thought. 

Mustering up some courage, he casually lifted up his arm and draped it over Woong's shoulders. He felt Woong shift a little to get into a more comfortable position, but neither of them said anything more.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me what had you so preoccupied?" Woojin finally asked. 

Woong smirked and shrugged. "It's a secret," he said in a sing-song voice. 

Woojin turned to look at him, taking in his gorgeous profile. The slope of his nose, his pretty cheek bones, his long eyelashes. _How can one man be so perfect?_

Woong also turned and met his gaze, smiling sweetly before tilting his head to the side. "What are you staring at?" he asked softly, knowing full well the answer. 

"It's a secret," Woojin said, copying Woong's sing song tone from before. 

Woong laughed but then pouted, leaning over to rest his head on Woojin's shoulder. "Not fair," he said, and Woojin could hear the childlike whine in his voice. He smiled to himself and rubbed Woong's shoulder. 

Looking down, Woojin could see that Woong was still pouting. _This baby, he's so obviously the youngest child,_ he thought. 

Gently, Woojin brought his free hand under Woong's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. "You want to know what was I looking at?" Woojin asked quietly. "You, duh" he said before leaning in slowly. He saw Woong close his eyes and followed suit before placing a kiss on his lips. He lingered there for a moment, enjoying the feel of Woong's soft, smooth lips, before moving to kiss both of Woong's cheeks.

Woong hummed in approval and put his arms around Woojin, threading the fingers of one hand through his hair and resting the other on his back, rubbing in small circles. He leaned in, kissing Woojin's temple before moving on to his lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent but still enough to send Woojin's heart into overdrive and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

He moved his hand from Woong's chin and ran his fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness. He kissed Woong again and could feel him smiling against his lips. 

Woojin pulled away slightly. "Now what's got you so happy?" he asked in a husky tone. 

Woong leaned forward to rest his forehead in the crook of Woojin's neck. His arms were now around Woojin's waist, hands clasped together as if to keep him from leaving. Woojin wouldn't dream of it. 

"You, duh" Woong finally replied with a giggle, snuggling further into Woojin. 

Woojin laughed and wrapped his arms around Woong's small frame, enjoying the warmth from his body. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, taking turns placing soft kisses on each other's necks, cheeks, foreheads - wherever was closest. 

Eventually Woong yawned and Woojin loosened his grip to allow him to sit up and stretch. Woong placed one last kiss on Woojin's cheek before detangling himself completely from his arms and scooting off the bed. 

He walked over to his own bed and picked up his phone. Woong looked at it with a pleased smile before placing it back on his bed, reminding Woojin that he still didn't know what had Woong looking so pleased with himself. 

"Seriously, what have you even been doing?" Woojin asked, stretching and moving to lay down on his side. 

"Oh," Woong said, a bright smile starting to form. "Just buying us tickets to the midnight premiere of Frozen 2!" 

Woojin stared at Woong. "That... was your secret? That's what you were taking so long to do?" he asked incredulously. 

Woong nodded in reply, still smiling widely. "I was trying to snag a couple's booth! There was a lot of competition, I'll have you know!" he said, waving a finger at Woojin. 

Woojin continued to stare in silence before finally turning to lay on his stomach, putting his face into his pillow. He groaned loudly as he heard Woong break out into a fit of laughter. _He is really going to be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> I... do not know what I'm doing haha. Just writing what makes me feel happy! Idk what to tag really, or how to rate... but anyways! Thank you if you got this far and thank you for 50+ kudos on my first fic, it really encouraged me to write more. ♡
> 
> Inspiration [here](https://twitter.com/dalwoongie/status/1201154780439011328?s=19).


End file.
